


Call Me Legs

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos' illegal pens, Cecil's Voice, Legs, M/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illegal pens are illegal. Illegal legs are also illegal. Illegal pens on illegal legs being used in an illegal fashion is a tongue twister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Legs

It seemed ridiculous, but Cecil had amazing legs.

Most of the time he wore slacks, but when he didn’t they were long and lean and a smooth inky color with delicate anklebones and refined feet. He looked gorgeous in shorts and Carlos was torn with the selfish desire to see Cecil out of pants more often and the jealous urge to have Cecil only bare his legs for him. (Hell, Carlos didn’t even know he was a leg man- he’d always had a penchant for asses and eyes in the past.) Carlos was pretty sure Cecil knew about his fixation with the radio host’s legs too, which was equal parts amusing and embarrassing.

“Carlos,” Cecil remarked, shaking the scientist out of his thoughts. He leaned back and draped those slender legs of his across Carlos’ lap languidly, surveying Carlos from over the rim of his glasses. “We should go on a beach date,”

“A beach date?” Carlos remarked, watching the cream-colored tattoos swirl across Cecil’s dark skin. They rippled steadily and Carlos wondered if they moved to Cecil’s heartbeat.

“Yes! You do have swimwear, right?” Cecil asked.

“Cecil we’re in a desert. Why would I bring swimwear?” Carlos wondered, brushing his thumb slowly across Cecil’s calf. Cecil made a funny shuddering noise and pouted.

“Carlos it’s mandated to have a swimsuit!” he remarked with a touch of indignation. “Weren’t you paying attention? The City Council announced it last week,”

“…Naturally you’d want to see me in it,” Carlos remarked idly, pulling out a pen. Cecil shuddered but grinned slyly.

“I’m sure you’d look perfect,” he remarked, almost purring. Cecil had quite the imagination, Carlos was sure.

“Hmph. I’m all hairy and pudgy, I’ll blind someone,” Carlos remarked mildly. Cecil raised his blond eyebrows high into his forehead.

“Well good, I don’t want anyone else looking at you,” he remarked frankly. Carlos flushed- Cecil was sweet like that- and traced a swirl of tattoo with the tip of his pen. It was a tentacle, and the tattoo curled in on itself as Carlos pen touched it, the suckers quivering. Tendrils like vines spilled off of the tattoo and wiggled enticingly before Carlos, who obliged and traced them too. Cecil squirmed on Carlos’ lap.

“Carloos,” he whined, his voice reaching that octave that ran down Carlos’ spine like a xylophone and ended pulling between Carlos’ hips. Carlos dragged the tip of his pen up Cecil’s leg and behind his knee, drawing another whine out of his favorite radio host.

“You’re vocal today,” Carlos remarked.

“You’re a tease!” Cecil whined. Carlos wondered if he could get Cecil’s third eye to open- it usually took a good amount of stimuli to cause that. Still, it was a challenge. Carlos liked challenges.

He trailed the tip of his pen across other tattoos- he gently traced around some eye tattoos, making them blink rapidly. He noticed more vine-like tattoos on the inside of Cecil’s thighs, where they swirled and parted and undulated madly as Carlos dragged his elicit pen across them. Vaguely, Carlos wondered if the vine-like tendrils correlated with nerves, or areas of heightened sensation.

At this point Cecil’s head was tipped back and a stream of whines and moans dribbled out of the blond’s lips. Carlos clicked his pen open and drew it across Cecil’s skin, leaving a pale line in its wake until the ink started flowing, black and glistening and hardly noticeable against Cecil’s skin

“You’re w-writing on me!” Cecil gasped, tipping his head up. All three eyes were wide and his cheeks a lovely purple tint.

“Is that ok?” Carlos asked softly, stopping his pen and lifting its tip off of Cecil’s skin.

“NNnn that’s so illegal,” Cecil groaned, his eyelids fluttering. “That’s…hot”

Carlos felt his own cheeks heat up and he drew a heart carefully on the inside of Cecil’s thigh, dangerously close to the hem of his shorts. Cecil’s tattoos followed Carlos’ pen, highlighting the heart and staying put.

“They like it,” Cecil remarked breathily.

“Do you like it?” Carlos asked.

“Ohgodsyes,” Cecil breathed the phrase out as one rushed word, wiggling his hips invitingly. Carlos clicked his pen closed and ran it along the hem of Cecil’s shorts, gently tracing over the bulge in Cecil’s crotch and making the tattoos on Cecil’s legs flare a brilliant white, almost glowing.

“Bioluminescence?” Carlos wondered idly, reaching over and palming Cecil’s crotch properly. Cecil rolled his hips into Carlos’ hand, keening. The tattoos flared again, brighter and longer. “Wow that’s fascinating,”

Cecil sat up and straddled Carlos’ lap with those long, gorgeous legs of his. He scooted in suddenly and glowered down at Carlos with glowing violet eyes.

“Had enough experimenting on my legs?” he asked in a low, velvety tone.

“Never,” Carlos replied with a wide smile. “I’m a scientist, you know,”

“Well then mister scientist,” Cecil remarked, enunciating his words slowly and precisely before kissing Carlos warmly. “Shall we… experiment?”

**Author's Note:**

> OK SORRY I'M SO LAME  
> Um.  
> I have a tumblr?  
> and then I rp as Carlos.  
> y e a h.  
> I should. Link those here I mean.  
> (http://inuyoshie.tumblr.com) (http://carlos-of-the-perfect-hair.tumblr.com)  
> sorry


End file.
